Calico Queen
by Jemima's voice
Summary: Sorry for the rubbish title. May change it. Rumpleteazer has had a past with the infamous Macavity, but that led to recurring nightmares. Jerrie promises to protect his sister, with his life. Yet Teazer wants to confront her fear.


**Heyy. This is my first story, like, ever! And first time doing a cockney accent. So I hope that's good! **

**Criticism is welcome! I would love to know what you lot think about this! I really do hope its up to the best standard! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own cats, ;_; But any OC which might turn up are mine. ;)**

* * *

_It just seemed like a burning passion deep within my body, rising till it could be seen on the outside._ _Everything in the world was silent and still, waiting for something to happen. I was sat, alone in my mind but in the company of one on the outside. Our tails intertwined as our bodies touched. The sweet scent of the red tom filling up in me, I was surely letting of the same scent too. Intoxicating him as well. His body felt warm, which was different. Usually he'd be ice cold. Something sparked in his eyes, causing him to roughly pull away. The deep snarl escape from deep within him. He looked cross, cross at me? I hadn't done anything yet. He let go of my body, his yellow eyes seeming to see straight through me. _

_"You should leave." His rough voice spoke up. "Leave and never come back. I'm not the tom I used to be, I can't be loved." He sighed yet still kept his fierce stance. "Go. Go back to the Jellicles." _

_"__Are yer just dumpin' me, Macavity?" The calico queen asked as her golden eyes stared up at him, growling lowly. "And wotcher mean: 'Not the tom yer used ter be'?" _

_"I mean, Rumpleteazer, that I've changed. This was simply a little game we played. I do not love you. Now leave." The red tom pointed to the door but Teazer refused to leave, folding her arms. _

_Just a game, then? It were never a game, Macavity!" She spoke. "If it were just a game, I would of left yer ter it ages ago. Right. I don't play games, Macavity." The young calico queen had fallen for Macavity long ago. But she had always worried that it was a game, that he was using her to get his way. _

_"Teazer. Leave. Before I do something which I will regret." He threatened, picking her up by the scuff of her neck. He snarled into her ear, as a warning. The calico gulped and shook her head._

_"Yer wouldn't dare 'urt me, Macavity." She spoke up, acting brave, something which she had always been told to do. _

_"Then, I'm afraid, my dear, that you are so wrong." He laughed. "You have till the count of five to get out of my side, Rumpleteazer." He warned, setting her down and leaning against the wall._

_"1"_

_Teazer stared at him, still not leaving. Why should she leave one who she actually loved, even if he didn't like her back._

_"2" Macavity hissed loudly, examining his claws._

_The calico queen stared at him, somewhat stepping backwards. She went into her mind, remembering every touch, every kiss. Was it all a lie? No feeling between them?_

_"3"_

_"Why are yer doin' this, Macavity, then, eh, mate? After all we've been through?" She asked, her eyes pleading to take her back and not through her out. "The bloody Jellicle's don't want me anymore! Blimey! I chose yer instead of them" She lied slightly, the Jellicle's hadn't shunned her, they wanted her back. But Teaze didn't want Mac to know. _

_"4" He snarled, rolling her eyes at her. _

_"Please Macavity! Oi! I luv yer!" She wasn't going to leave. Even though half of her mind was ready to give in and run away. Her golden eyes breaking down in sadness as he walked up towards her, rather threateningly._

_"Too late. 1." He hissed, kicking her down to the floor. "I don't love you Teazer! It was a game! A game to have my way with you." He snarled and continued to kick her stomach roughly. _

_"Don't say that!" She yelled as tears sprung to her eyes. "Please don't say that. I luv yer." She curled up tightly in defence. _

_"But, Rumpleteazer, I do not love you." He continued to kick the queen before grabbing the scruff on her neck and smirking deeply. "One more night together, Teazer. One more night."_

* * *

The calico queen woke up in the middle of the night, mumbling: "One more night of pain" over and over again. She sighed as her body trembled, remembering that night with the now infamous Macavity. She had been so easily tricked. It was only a couple of months after now, she had returned to the yard. To her brother and parents, hoping to forget it. But for some reason every other night a nightmare would make its way to her dreams.

"Is it that same nightmare?" A almost identical version of Teazer piped up. A tom who went by the name Mungojerrie.

"Jer, its always there. Hauntin' the bloomin' back of me mind. I were so stupid by going wiv 'im" Teazer grumbled, climbing into her brother's bed and snuggling up to him.

"Wot were it about?" Jerrie asked curiously.

"The same old. That last night I 'ad wiv 'im. The roughest night and most painful." She mumbled, not really wanting to speak about it. "Promise ter protect me, Jer?"

"O'course I'll protect yer, Teazer. Yor me sister." Jerrie promised, putting an arm around her and kissed the back of her head. "That rotten tom will never come near yer again. If 'e does, he'll 'ave ter go through me." Jerrie grinned, wanting to be over protective over his sister. Teazer nodded and settled down next to him, purring as she closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams only come wen I'm wiv yer." She purred, hoping to get a better sleep now. Jerrie nodded and stayed as silent as possible. He nuzzled his sister in between her ears, hoping that would help to get her back to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for how short it is! Next chapter will be longer!**

**Read and review! :D **


End file.
